Puzzle of my Heart
by DuskCreature
Summary: Eriol's thoughts trapped in a world between fantasy and reality. Will he be able to recognize reality's true meaning through the `another world'?


A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my second fanfic! I can hardly believe I did it!  
  
Due to insistent public demand, I've done an E+T songfic from Puzzle of my Heart of Westlife [Coast to Coast]...  
  
Disclaimer: I told you before and I'll tell it again that I'm not the owner of CCS or anything related to it. Did I make that clear?  
  
PUZZLE OF MY HEART  
  
"It's already 7:00 pm..." the radio boomed out and echoed throughout his small apartment room that made Eriol tumble out of the couch.  
  
"I forgot! I haven't eaten dinner yet. I guess I'll just eat instant noodles."  
  
Eriol froze when he felt something unusual. He felt a piece of his question has been cleared at that moment.  
  
'What's that? That feels strange... I feel something will happen...'  
  
"For entertainment news, the world-renowned soprano from Japan, Saemi Amamia arrived this country this morning for her European tour..." the DJ proceeded.  
  
"Saemi Amamia?" Eriol asked, puzzled.  
  
"This 22 year-old girl have proven the 'Girl Power' saying by topping the Asian and American hit lists as well as the UK's Billboard. She also had released two albums which reached record-breaking sales this year..." the DJ added vividly.  
  
Eriol set-off o the Metro Mall, only five blocks away. He decides to have the grocery for the whole week for it is a time saver.  
  
He walked towards the exit carrying five bags of groceries.  
  
It's the way she fills my senses  
  
It's the perfume that she wears  
  
I feel I'm losing my defenses  
  
To the color of her hair  
  
Thump! And all his groceries were thrown off. Eriol saw a girl, in her mid twenties, with long black hair and great dark eyes, standing in front of him, looking at him as if he's some kind of stupid.  
  
"Where in the earth are you looking? I suppose this will not happen if you pay more attention?" said the girl, haughtily.  
  
Eriol just responded with a smile, eyes as sweet as ever. But he felt again something strange.  
  
His ears were ringing. He can see now a vast ballroom, curtains from the tall windows, three enormous chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. 'This looks like a palace!' Eriol said, very astounded. He noticed a familiar-looking girl wearing a striking ball gown. The people looked very much like from the eleventh century because of those expensive-looking coats and those elegant ball gowns the ladies are wearing.  
  
'Where am I?' Eriol asked himself.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" that voice that used to be arrogant, now sounding so concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I think. Wait, that necklace looks familiar." Said Eriol as he stares at the exquisite ruby locket.  
  
"Oh, this. It's from my mother, passed on to every generation of our family. I think this dates back from 1200's."  
  
"Don't mind this. Let's eat."  
  
"OK, my treat but how about my groceries?" Eriol said.  
  
*****  
  
And every little piece of her is right  
  
Just thinking about her takes me through he night  
  
Eriol arrived at home; full of memories of the girl she met. The name? Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
'She really looks familiar, those deep dark eyes, her black locks, even her necklace. Why do I feel like this? I feel I've met her before...' Eriol asked himself.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Every time we meet the picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch the feeling is too much  
  
She's all I ever need to fall in love again  
  
I knew it from the very start she's the puzzle of my heart...  
  
The two really enjoyed being together. Fortunately, they always cross paths at everywhere they go— at the mall, at the park, in a museum. It's like something has been setting them up. In as short as three days, Eriol felt at ease with her. In fact he fell for her at that small period of time.  
  
Eriol's feeling cleared up these days. It became clearer and clearer when he's with Tomoyo.  
  
One night, while listening to the radio, playing Saemi's song.  
  
And he felt that strange feeling again...  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Eriol peeped through the curtains and saw below a crowd of people in formal attire and they looked like they're waiting for something. He saw his reflection from window. He is wearing a red coat where different medals are hanging, a sash with blue and white stripes, black pants and black boots. 'Where am I now?'  
  
Three knocks were heard on the door at one corner of the room where he is. A strangely dressed and politely said in a funny British accent "Prince Edward, the people are waiting for you."  
  
'Did he just called me prince?' Eriol asked, very perplexed. "Alright, I'll come down." He replied.  
  
Eriol slowly looked down the wide staircase that seems to be endless. He saw the people turning their heads to his direction.  
  
It's the way she's always smiling  
  
That makes me think she never cries  
  
I feel like I'm losing my defenses  
  
To the color of her eyes  
  
In the midst all the people there, someone caught Eriol's attention. A young lady whose black hair is tied up some strands of her hair dangling on her pale but rosy face is in the middle of all those people.  
  
'Is that Tomoyo? She's so beautiful!'  
  
Just as he began to go to that girl, he woke up by the sound of the DJ's voice.  
  
"After almost a week of stay here, Saemi Amamia will return to Japan in two days. Today she will have a performance at the Waterfront Hotel at six o'clock."  
  
'I need to go back to sleep, I need to know what will happen.'  
  
Eriol returned in a deep slumber. He saw again the familiar room. He immediately walked towards Tomoyo, who is now all alone.  
  
"Um, may I know what is the name of the lovely maiden?" Eriol said.  
  
"My pleasure, Prince Edward. My name is Antoinette, daughter of the Duke of Kent." The girl answered politely.  
  
Eriol felt unusually happy with seeing this girl. 'She really looks and acts like Tomoyo.'  
  
"Do you want to go out at the gazebo with me?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"No I can't. My father is expecting me to be home by now. I am so sorry. I have to go."  
  
"Will you come here again tomorrow?"  
  
"I do not know. Now if you will excuse me, I really have to go." Antoinette turned away from Eriol and climbed up in the carriage drawn by four horses.  
  
"I hope to see you again, I love you..." Eriol whispered to the air.  
  
"Huh..." Eriol rose up, short of breath. "It's only a dream but it feels so real."  
  
*****  
  
Every time we meet the picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch the feeling is too much  
  
She's all I ever need to fall in love again  
  
I knew it from the very start she's the puzzle of my heart...  
  
Eriol got out of the house, searching everywhere for Tomoyo. He went to the park, the hotel, almost around the city.  
  
He was very delighted to catch a glimpse of a familiar-looking girl sitting inside a restaurant.  
  
"Thank goodness, I found you." The delighted Eriol said.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, it's so incredible you found me here. I have to tell you something important. Come and sit down. " Tomoyo answered with a frown.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"–Um-"  
  
"You're leaving, right?" Eriol said gloomily.  
  
"How did you know?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I can see right through your eyes."  
  
"I have to go, my flight tomorrow is at two in the afternoon. I hope I will see you again someday." Tomoyo turned back. "By the way, I'm also called Saemi Amamia." With that, Tomoyo left, teary-eyed.  
  
*****  
  
"Why do I always suffer like this? All the girls I love are always leaving me." Said Eriol, drowning himself in beer.  
  
Eriol tuned the radio on. Damn. It's Tomoyo's songs they are playing. Upon hearing the first note of the music, Eriol found himself again in another world...  
  
  
  
'Get her out of your mind, you can't see her again tonight.' Eriol thought, realizing he waited for six nights for that girl's arrival. 'I want to see her so badly.' thought Eriol while staring at the red locket on his clasp.  
  
The seventh night of his waiting, he is standing for several hours in the gazebo. The same spot where he is anxiously waiting everyday.  
  
He heard the sound of the carriage approaching. Someone got off at running towards Eriol.  
  
'Tomoyo...' Eriol said, his heart beating like a drum roll.  
  
"Prince Edward, I'm sorry I didn't return soon enough. My father has forbidden me to go out. He was sent together with mother and me to London for an important responsibility. I lo-" Antoinette cut off. "Goodbye."  
  
"Antoinette." Called Eriol, making her turn around. "I want you to have this." Handing her the ruby locket.  
  
"I'm not worthy for that. I cannot accept it."  
  
"Accept this, not as a gift. Give it to me if we meet again. I love you, Antoinette."  
  
These words made Antoinette burst out into tears. She took the necklace and ran towards the carriage.  
  
*****  
  
Eriol woke up the next day and saw the time. Twelve o'clock. Two hours left before Tomoyo's departure.  
  
Eriol immediately hired a taxi to the airport. 'Tomoyo, please let me see you once more.' Eriol waited inside the airport for any signs of Tomoyo.  
  
'Tu nu nun' the Costumer Service bell sounded then a voice followed, "The British Airline flight to Tokyo has left earlier than its scheduled time due to some arrangements. We are sorry for the inconvenience. You can rebook your tickets at the Ticket Sales Department."  
  
Eriol stood up, frozen with what he heard. 'To-T-Tomoyo left.'  
  
"Eriol!" a voice called from behind.  
  
Like a miracle she's meant to be  
  
She became the light inside of me  
  
I feel her like a memory from long ago  
  
Eriol turned around, and saw a girl, Tomoyo, the one he loves.  
  
"Eriol, I can't leave. Something inside me prevents me from leaving this country, from leaving you. I love you Eriol."  
  
"I love you Tomoyo, more than anything." Eriol said, while kissing Tomoyo's forehead.  
  
"Eriol, I want you to have this." Said Tomoyo while handing Eriol the ruby necklace. "I saw you in my dreams, Prince Edward. "  
  
"Antoinette is your great grandmother, then Edward is-"  
  
"Yes, your ancestor, and here we are, finishing what they didn't accomplished before." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Finishing? You'll stay? Stay here with me?" Eriol said with delight.  
  
"Read my eyes." Tomoyo said making fun of him while giving out a nice laugh.  
  
Every time we meet the picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch the feeling is too much  
  
She's all I ever need to fall in love again  
  
I knew it from the very start she's the puzzle of my heart...  
  
~END~  
  
  
  
So how was it? Good, too mushy, too predictable, what? Have a review. K?  
  
Hi to KawaiiChibiTomoyo and MidoriTenshiSakura! Congratz! 


End file.
